It's All In A Name
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: No one should be written about with anonymity; his name was Cassidy but will anybody know him as such?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the VM world.

A/N: I can't help it, it's like an addiction. I love Cassidy to much. Does anyone know what the first half of the first sentence is from?

* * *

No one should be written about with anonymity; his name was Cassidy but will anybody know him as such? He was Beaver, or Beav; Dick's little brother, that kid that got diddled by Goodman, the kid that blew up the bus, the psycho that stepped off the Neptune Grand, the mass murdering rapist.

His name was Cassidy, that is what was on his birth and death certificates. How hard is it to say three syllables? Seven letters? It's only one more than Beaver, but yet it was so hard for everyone to grasp. All he had wanted was to be Cassidy again, the innocent boy that he was before Little League. But everyday he had lived, he was reminded of what had happened to himself, to Beaver. The nickname only came days after the first time, and the nickname was used sparingly anyway. Only by Woody. Cassidy was innocent, the kid that was going to grow up, a strong businessman with a loving wife and a houseful of little ones, who he loved equally. The kid that made millions before turning twenty-one and supporting his brother all his life. But he wasn't Cassidy, he never was since he was eleven.

He was Beaver, just Beaver maybe a variation or two, but it still was all the same. **Beaver**. But Woody had started that a few days after the first time. Cassidy had dragged himself to practice days later and Woody smiled at him and slapped at hand on his shoulder.

"Don't look like such an eager beaver."

And with that one phrase, his nickname was born. That is all the Coach had called him after that, and Cassidy was fine hiding away during Little League protecting his innocence. But the name caught on, first with his teammates, then his father, his brother, his brother's friends. Where ever he went, it was always Beaver. He never got an escape from the large, sweaty hands that had hair that tickled and made him shudder if all the wrong ways. Each time someone said Beaver, his breathe would hitch in his throat, his heart would stutter and an unnerving chill ran down his spine.

No matter how many times he asked.

"_Dick, can you please call me Cassidy?"_

"Do you mind calling me by my given name, Cassidy?"

"It's actually Cassidy, do you mind?"

No matter how many times he had corrected.

"_It's Cassidy."_

"My names Cassidy."

"_My real name is Cassidy."_

But Cassidy was locked away, shoved under his Beaver counterpart; to never be seen again, or very often. Beaver had completely taken over. He felt hands on his body, that weren't there anymore; like a phantom pain but not really. On rare occasions someone would call him Cassidy or Cass, but rarely. Cassidy would slip out at those times, with a Cassidy smile or a Cassidy remark.

But Beaver would quickly take over, lock Cassidy away and leave him in the dark. Beaver completely took over, the crash, the plane, the rape. Cassidy escaped through by taking everything to protect Mac, but Beaver came out once he stepped on the roof.

Cassidy shed his shell the second, Veronica pointed the gun at him. As he slowly got up from the ground and her voice made it to his ears.

"He killed my father, he killed everyone on the bus, he raped me."

Beaver melted away and scared, innocent Cassidy was all that was left.

Cassidy was the scared boy who walked over to the edge of the roof, and looked down. The one that climbed over the railing.

"Beaver, Don't!"

Beaver was gone, the evil, victim the boy that was a shell.

Cassidy turned around, water rimming his eyes. Scared as hell, like the first time Woody touched him.

"My name is Cassidy!"

Cassidy choked out, trying not to cry.

"Cassidy, Don't."

Cassidy it sounded so foreign coming from Logan's mouth. Sounded so wrong.

"Why not?"

Cassidy had nothing to live for, he was broken, he was dirty. He hadn't been alive for nearly six years anyway. He looked to Veronica and Logan begging them to see the difference between the himself and Beaver. But both of them looked back at him at a loss for words.

He felt the last remaining piece of his heart break, and sighed.

"That's what I thought."

Then he took two steps back, and fell.

Beaver died the moment the gun was pointed at him on that roof, and Cassidy didn't die when he landed atop a car. He had died years before. To long ago to be fixed.

All that was left after both of them were gone, was like psycho that killed the mayor, the bus full of kids, and the rapist.

So I guess he will always be written about with anonymity, because did he ever have a true name?


End file.
